


Lucky break

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is hurt.  John helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. Thanks to [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for audiencing. :-)

Rodney eased himself down onto the couch with a sigh, glad of John’s steadying hand, and smiled gratefully as John dragged over a low stool. He lifted his plaster-clad foot and rested it down gingerly.

John propped Rodney’s crutches against the side of the couch and arranged a cushion under the cast. “Better?”

Rodney nodded but made a face. “Yeah, but it still hurts.”

“I know, buddy. It sucks.” John patted Rodney’s shoulder. “I know what’ll help though.” He grinned and rummaged around in the drawer of the end table, bringing out a sharpie.

“Oh, you’re not!” Rodney groaned.

“Of course, I am, Rodney. Every cast needs christening.”

John knelt down and began to write something on the sole of Rodney’s cast – right where he couldn’t see it.

“What are you? Fourteen?” Rodney huffed. “Sometimes I really can’t believe I married you.”

John grinned and finished whatever he was writing and recapped the pen. He leaned over and dropped a soft kiss to Rodney’s mouth. “Yeah, you can.” He smiled, and Rodney had to smile back.

“Okay, yes I can.”

“So, grilled cheese and tomato soup for the injured man? Comfort food of champions….”

Rodney’s stomach rumbled on cue, and John laughed and headed to the kitchen.

Rodney moved his leg, taking some of the pressure off his foot and finding the most comfortable – or least excruciating – position for it, and then reached into the end table drawer and felt around. He was sure he’d seen…. Hah! He grabbed the small mirror and tried to angle it to see what John had written on the bottom of his cast. It took some doing – and Scotch-taping the mirror to the end of one of his crutches – but he could finally see.

_‘You’re supposed to be resting, genius!’_

Rodney snorted and then rolled his eyes as he saw what else had been added below – a ‘J’ and an ‘R’ surrounded by a loopily drawn heart.

“Totally fourteen,” Rodney groaned, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

♥


End file.
